


Teasing.

by MLMDarkFiction



Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: FTM Reader, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, trans reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 17:38:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20086132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: "Hey! Hope you’re having a good day. Could you possibly write something for Michael Myers with a FtM Trans s/o who’s being kinda bratty so he decides to show them who’s boss..? NSFW perfered big y’all just have fun with it hope you don’t mindddd💛"





	Teasing.

All day. You've been teasing Michael all day. He knows it, and you know it. It's a fun game for the both of you, and one of the few ways, outside of killing, to get Michael aroused. 

And aroused he is. But you still want to tease. Continually tempting him, only to move away before he can actually grab you to work out his sexual frustrations. Michael's reaching the end of his already incredibly limited patience. 

So you're not surprised when you tease him, hovering in his space, and _accidentally_ dropping your phone on the floor only to bend down directly in front of him, your barely clothed ass directly in his face. 

That's it. That's the last straw. 

You yelp when you feel it. Michael's big strong hands grabbing your hips, forcing you further down onto the ground, onto your arms and knees. 

Doggy style. 

Nice. 

You moan softly egging him on, only to get a low grow in response. The growl only grows when Michael peels back your shorts to reveal two things, one you aren't wearing underwear, and two you're soaked. 

All your teasing has left you just as aroused as him, if not more so. 

  
Thankfully you don't have to wait long, one of Michael's hand keeps you pinned to the floor by your neck, the other you figure out based on the sound alone, is being used to remove Michael's pants. 

Even with your body pinned down you still find the effort to teasingly wiggle your hips.  
  
It's met with a hard smack to your bare ass. One that has you pressing your face into the carpet in a hope to stifle the soft moan you're giving out.   
  
Michael doesn't give your now red cheek any time to relax, his hips smacking against your own in one quick thrust, fully sheathed inside you.

Sex with Michael is a rare occurrence in and of itself, but it's always like this and always worth it. It's hard, quick, and always satisfying. 

The driving force of Michael's hips against your own is enough to make you rub against the carpet, and you're almost guaranteed to have carpet burn come morning at this rate.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a request? Mlmdarkfiction.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
